Wearers of swimwear seek a fit that compliments their body shape. However, many swimsuits have elasticized waistbands which are not adjustable and commonly constrict and squeeze the skin of the wearer tightly, causing an unsightly, uncomfortable and embarrassing bulge of skin atop the waistband of the swimsuit in use. This has caused difficulty among a wide range of women who would like to find a flattering or unconstricting fit in a swim garment. Many women feel that it is difficult enough to look their best in a swimsuit, but add in the elastic waistband factor that often causes unnecessary rolls or bulges in the skin, and the challenge becomes puzzling.
This waistband bulge problem does not only haunt bikini or two-piece swimsuit wearers. This bulging problem around elastic waistbands has discouraged women of different shapes and sizes to the point that some shy away from swimwear all together. Even women who seek a one-piece swimsuit for the modesty or coverage offered by such a suit are often disappointed by the squeezing near the waist or hip area, and around the elasticized legs as well.
It has become commonplace to avoid this problem by use of swimwear found in prior art that have ties on the sides of the garment, offering a level of adjustability in the waist, hip, and leg opening area, often found in two-piece swimwear. However, it is often difficult to find a one-piece swimsuit with such side ties and adjustability. Further, the wearer is then often confined to wearing swimsuits with ties if they want to achieve a fit with no waistband bulge, which denies the wearer of variety of styles in their swimsuit wardrobe. Also, ties are bulky, so when a wearer puts another garment over the swimsuit, such as a cover-up, a dress, or pants, the swimsuit ties then cause unattractive bumps that can be seen through the fabric of the outer garment. Additionally, ties are inefficient because they can easily come untied by accident or by jokesters.
In analyzing prior art, many inventors have attempted to offer a solution of an adjustable waistband in different types of garments, but have not yet revealed a solution that is suitable for form-fitting swimwear. There have been various attempts by inventors at creating adjustability means for various aspects of swimwear, but have not addressed the specific need of a swim garment with a simple means of adjusting the waistband, for a comfortable flattering fit with no ties, that is suitable for ladies swimwear, that would solve the problem of elastic waistband induced bulge, and would appeal to and accommodate a wide range of womens' bodies.
Block, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,630 teaches an adjustable swim and sun suit panty garment in which the waistband is adjustable height-wise, but not in a lateral fashion that would lend it to accommodate variable girth at the waistband.
Procter and Gamble Company, WO 1998056328 A1 teaches an absorbent disposable article with adjustable waist feature. This garment features an adjustability feature that adjusts the diaper both laterally for girth of waist with adhesive, and longitudinally through inward folding. Both of these adjustability features work for this type of disposable garment, but are not suitable, convenient, or practical for swimwear or swim fashion styles.
Weisman, U.S. Pat. No. 8,429,762 B2 teaches an “Adjustable bathing suit” which is a man's boardshort type swimsuit that has an adjustable waistband which is achieved with a series of button holes on a strap and a button that is concealed on the inside the front center of the swimsuit waistband. However, such a device would not be suitable for use with form fitting or stretch fabrics as commonly used for ladies swimwear because the strap would be visible through the fabric. Further, this type of adjustment means is limiting because only the predetermined size increments defined in the distance from one hole to another on the concealed strap could be achieved, and if a person's waist girth were between incremental holes, a wearer's desired fit could not be achieved.
DeCaro, U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,560 teaches a “Versatile swimsuit with accessories” wherein many alternative accessories may be hooked onto the swimsuit to create various looks. One embodiment allows for waistband adjustment of the swimsuit panty by providing additional pieces of fabric that may be attached to the garment through a hook and eye fastening system, which can then be tied into bows. This method of achieving a desired waistband width is laborsome and bulky. These extra pieces are detachable so they may be lost between uses of the garment, or may even fall off during use of the garment, which would be embarrassing and irritating to the wearer.
Kolker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,305 teaches a G-string type panty that includes a triangular front panel, no rear panel, and a series of elastic strings and loops to attach the front panel to the body. The strings are passed through a tube in the top of the front panel, and then tied by the user in such a way as a drawstring is tied. This type of adjustable panty is not suitable for swimwear due to lack of coverage possibilities, and also because the drawstring-type tie at the top is bulky and inconvenient.
Redmond, U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,356 teaches a detachable waist band expander. The insert attaches to the button slit in the user's clothing, and offers a small amount of expansion in the waistband of the garment. This invention is not preferable for ladies swimwear because swimsuits generally have a continuous waistband, and do not generally have buttons connecting two sides of a waistband.
Smith, World Patent No. WO 2004077973 A1 teaches a G-String type thong panty that may be used for underwear or swimwear, which exclusively consists of a front panel, and three thin straps. These three straps are the only components of the backside of the garment, and are attached to one another at a “Y” shaped “junction” below the top of the crevice of the buttocks, exposing the top of the crevice of the buttocks, which could cause bulk in an uncomfortable place between the buttocks. Such a “junction” of three straps sewn together and joined within the crevice of the buttocks could be uncomfortable to the wearer, especially when sitting or walking. One embodiment therein, includes the upper straps may have adjustment means.
However, WO 2004077973 A1 is limiting because there is no rear panel as part of the invention, and the straps only connect to the front panel and to each other, causing the backside of the wearer to be exposed. The entire backside of the garment is made of 3 thin straps defined as “typically 5-10 mm wide,” which specifically are only attached to the front panel, and to each other at a “Y” shaped “junction.” The straps form a definitively low fitting G-String. Said invention WO 2004077973 A1 also delivers a disadvantage to women who need or who would prefer to have coverage on their backside due to modesty, various body confidence levels, or even legal concerns. Most public pools and beaches do not allow G-string type panty garments to be worn. This type of intimate garment, while suitable for underwear, is lacking and limited in its ability to offer a wide range of women a comfortable solution for better-fitting swimwear, and is not a solution that can be incorporated into various swimwear styles.
In contrast, present invention provides a rear panel as part of the garment, providing coverage in the rear. Rear panel allows rear coverage which may vary among cut and style of embodiment, allowing invention to accommodate a range of women with various comfort and modesty levels and requirements. Further, present invention teaches that the adjustable straps connect to the front and rear panels, and do not connect at any point to other straps and therefore do not form any strap-to-strap junctions. This substantial difference in structure offers greater comfort to the wearer, because it: allows wearer to have a more comfortable crotch section which would be absent of thin straps, allows more coverage in the rear section by requiring a rear panel to be present for the straps to attach to, prevents uncomfortable bulk that would be formed by a junction of straps between the buttocks, and allows a great range of swimsuit or bikini styles, or coverage levels a wearer could incorporate into their swimwear wardrobe.